When You Bend I Break
by Pixielullaby
Summary: Clarisse is captured and forced to make a deal with a certain goddess for reasons not yet known. Clarisse/Annabeth.


_AU where Clarisse is captured and forced to make a deal with a certain goddess for reasons not yet known._

 _Disclaimer: Yeah, I don't own Percy Jackson._

* * *

Straps and chains bind slim, muscled limbs to a stone wall.

Wrists and ankles raw from fighting against the celestial bronze cuffs keeping the weakened warrior chained to the wall.

"How's the champion fairing today?" A smooth, rich voice asked from somewhere inside the darkened, musty cell.

"Too weak to speak, I suppose?" The voice, a woman's voice asked after a moment of stretched silence.

The questions remained unanswered.

"Well, it is about time you listen for a change." The woman sneered.

A rattle of chains could be heard in the small cell, a solitary thrash of protest against solid metal from the beaten champion, followed by the woman's alluring laugh.

"Save what strength you've left for the harpies." The woman warned with a strong hint of amusement in her voice. "I do hope you find it a complement that I've sent such creatures after you in the first place, Champion. It wasn't as simple as batting a lash, getting Hera to agree to my.. _Unique_.. methods of getting my way. Of course, leaving your father out of this.. Wasn't as hard as I had thought."

Another thrash produced the sound of rattling chains once more, accompanied by a low grunt.

"I understand. We'll leave your father out of this, seeing as how I already have." The woman explained.

"Harpies, such brutal creatures.." The woman mused, running her thumb over a particularly nasty bruise on the warrior's cheek before firmly pressing against the bruised flesh.

A shriek of pain sounded throughout the cell as the champion briefly fought against the woman's hand.

"Relax, wouldn't you?" She laughed. "I'm only having fun."

"Okay.." A weak voice hissed in pain as the woman's thumb pressed back into the warrior's cheek.

"Is that an official yes to my previous offer?" The woman asked pulling a handful of brown hair out of the champion's face and tugging on it roughly.

" _Yes!_ " The warrior shouted as she thrashed against the restraints again.

"Very well." The goddess smiled. "I'm sure your father would send his regards. Farewell, Champion."

The cell seemed colder waiting for something to happen, waiting for a harpy or worse, Aphrodite to reappear but nothing happened.

Everything was silent and unmoving in the dark, quiet except for the shallow breathing of the warrior chained to the wall.

The young woman, chained to the stone wall.

Then there was light.

Bright, loud, white light surrounding the cell and clambering toward her.

"Clarisse!" A voice called, one she recognized without the feeling of dread accompanying it.

The warrior groaned, attempting to lift her head as sets of strong hands fumbled near hers to release her from the cuffs.

The skin around her wrists, nearly non-existent, covered in blood, both fresh and dried from thrashing and fighting against the chains.

"Clarisse.." The voice whispered near her ear as soft hands brushed her dirty, blood-matted hair from her face. "You're alive.."

The warrior blinked in response, admittedly too weak to speak.

"Annabeth, we have to get her back to the camp. She needs medical attention." Another female voice, the daughter of Zeus.

Then, the cell became dark again or maybe the warrior had fallen asleep.

* * *

"How's our champion doing today?" Asked a voice, alerting Clarisse to her surroundings.

She was in the medical cabin back at camp, the bright light of day shining in through the window by her bed.

She sat up despite the pain racking through her body.

"Hey, easy.." A soft voice, Annabeth's voice chimed in from her side.

"You're okay now." The Athenian daughter assured her as those same soft hands from before gently held her face.

Soft lips pressed to bruised, cut ones ever so timidly and the warrior found herself melting into the kiss.

The Athenian daughter pulled way and then the sun turned off.

Then again, maybe the warrior was only asleep again.

* * *

 _ **A/N** **.** A little exert from something I've been working on. Throw me some ideas to help me finish it. Remember to review, good or bad, and PM me prompts, pairings, and suggestions. I read everything and I appreciate all feedback._


End file.
